My Cute Captain
by DemFanficsTho
Summary: Just a normal day on the going merry with Luffy,usopp,nami,Zoro, and there new cook sanji. Over the days sanji begins to feel a certain attraction to his captain.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey this is my first serious fan fiction so please review my other one will not be finished I'm sorry I was just playing around and wanted to see if anyone would Actually read it just so you know this is going to be a two shot I will get the other part done ASAP because school homework everything That's going on thank you love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I own One Piece **  
**Oda-sama: No she doesn't dont listen to her**

The sun was just peaking out of the horizons as the going merry floated with the calm currents of the sea . The ship was quiet which made it almost perfect for a certain red vest captain to enjoy the view. Although he enjoyed playing and bothering people he had always admired the sea, it made him feel free and alive.  
It all started when he promised red haired shanks to become not only a Pirate but the king of pirates. Upon turning seventeen he set sail to achieve the ultimate treasure the 'One piece', gathering his crew, and creating memories. He sat indian style on his favorite spot on top of the Going Merry's figurehead. With his straw hat on his head and a gentle smile on his face – he watched the subtle waves and the colors that engulfed the cloudless sky–savored the smell of the salty sea below.  
After sometime the sun came fully out , but still early enough that no one was awake. Luffy let out a giggle, he was happy that he could finally go for his dream without any restrictions, with friends that would risk their lives for him. He felt as of he was the luckiest boy in the world.  
'. _Clash bang_' the sound of a fallen pan and a string of curses which suprisingly hadn't woken anyone but instead broke Luffy out of his thoughts, now directing his attention to the kitchen–where it came from. Who else besides Luffy would be awake this early... And in the kitchen? It wasn't Zoro he isn't awake till the afternoon, it could be Usopp after a while of thinking he knew that wasn't right. It had only been a couple weeks after the straw hat crew recruited another member–a chef, Sanji.  
After Luffy had defeated don kreig and sanji made the heart warming departure to find All blue and now protect his newly found captain. The swirly browed cook decided to make a special breakfast for Nami swan , then cook the others their foods as well. He walked out of the men's Cabin both were unaware of the others presence as sanji entered the kitchen in silence and Luffy sat on the figurehead and watched the distance.  
The cook now stood In front of the sink washing the pan that had just fallen– hoping it hadn't woken anyone–especially Luffy he knew from the first day that boys stomachs was a never ending pit. What was Weird is that he rather grew fond of the rubber captain. Even though it Didn't seem like he did , he enjoyed those midnight talks he and his captain would have when everyone was asleep and he was up washing dishes and Luffy wanted something to quench the never ending hunger.  
He found himself smiling at the fond memories stuck in a trance. What took him out was the figure that peeked its head through the door of the kitchen, a recognizable straw hat on top of ebony locks– chocolate brown eyes locked with his blue ones.  
Confusion was etched onto the younger ones face. Why did sanji wake up so early? What was that noise?  
Sanji turned the nob of the faucet off then took a drag from his cigarette. He stared at his captain taking in all the details in front of him. His raven black hair , the childlike features , the moon shaped scar under his left eye , or was it him–as a whole that made sanjis heart beat so fast... No that's can not be it , it was probally because he was started.  
"Sanji..." Luffy noticed the way sanji stared at him intently looking him up and down from head to toe. Was sanji sick? He wasn't kicking him out as usual – but for some reason Luffy was happy he got to stay with the blonde cook. Forgetting the earlier incident he went back to his usual grin.  
Sanji on the other hand was having an internal battle. What was this new feeling, was he going crazy ? The cook knew this feeling well but not to this extent. When Luffys eyes caught his and he said his name with concern it made him almost ... Cute. How can he think such things about his captain not only that but a man. He loved women, beautiful women as least. Trying to push his thoughts aside to listen to what Luffy wanted to ask him. Was it going to be about the pot that fell?  
" Sanji what are you doing up so early?" The younger tilted his head ever so slightly and the glint of curiosity and concern in his eyes that also looped in with his voice.  
The chef took another drag from his cigarette. " Did I wake you ?" Sanji raised his swirly brow a bit. Was Luffy already awake.  
Luffy rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly," ah no I was already awake... I just heard something fall or something ..shi shi." Sanji was a bit surprised for one Luffy was awake ... early and Secondly he wasn't asking for food. This must be sanjis lucky day. He didn't notice the small smile that tugged on his lips when the boy replied.  
"Is there anything you wanted to ask?" The blonde raised his eye brows again and took another deep inhale of nicotine into his lungs, then blowing it out slowly. Staring at his captain who was unusually fiddling with his fingers not making eye contact, as he bobbed his head indicating he indeed had to ask the swirly browed cook a question. It was rather Weird to see Luffy so vulnerable, this was the future pirate king.  
As Luffy took a seat where the table was he looked up sanji.  
"Ne Sanji?"  
" hm?"  
Luffy shifted uncomfortably in his seat– which made sanji even more eager to hear what is making his fearsome captain this way and maybe getting an answer to what he was feeling inside.  
" how do you know when you love someone?"  
This made sanjis heart skip a beat – his captain was in love. The only women on this ship is nami swan or was Luffy gay? A little tacked back by the unexpected question he looked at his captain confused seeing the visible blush on his face as he stared back at him as well.

" ah.. Well I guess it's when you want to be around that person and they make you feel a certain way you don't feel with family or friends." It was true what sanji was saying but he was not to sure since he wasn't even sure about his own feeling toward his beloved captain. Luffy seemed to catch on and soak In the Information. Sanji wasn't able to see the Innocent look of the others face since he turned back to put the pan where it was before it had fell –on his toe. Which explained the string of curses that was said after.  
While his back facing his captain he could sense he was thinking. Was Luffy really into romance, and why so suddenly.  
"Does that mean I love you?"

**A/N: sorry for the cliffhanger :D**


	2. Chapter 2 edited

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to wrote the ending . I had major writers block. The story will be the same and towards the end it will change. THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED IT MEANS ALOT! if you can spare some time I have a survey thing on my profile just if any oup you have time no rush!_  
_**

_While his back facing his captain he could sense he was thinking. Was Luffy really into romance, and why so suddenly. _  
_"Does that mean I love you?"_

The question was so unexpected Sanji–once again dropped the pan. Not bothering to pick the pan up that time he stared back at his captain with a 'your not kidding' expression. He felt heat rising onto his checks trying to suppress the sudden warmth when he looked into those brown innocent eyes of his beloved captain. But of course who could not bring themselves to love the boy , but did Luffy feel more than the friendly love he feels for others with him.

" Huh?" Those were the only words that he could get out of his mouth, Or was it that He wanted to hear Luffy say what he just said again.  
This time Luffy had to put his head down on the wooden table to hide the still reddening blush that crept its way onto his face. "Does that mean I love you?" The blond cook would nearly hear his captain as it was muffled through his slender arms that hid his face.  
The black haired youth decided to pick his head a bit where as Sanji was able to see his Eyes above his arms. He then shifted in his seat. " When I'm around you I feel different like I want to be around you ..."  
The blond cook could not believe his ears. He could feel his cheeks start to heat up and he just let it happen, he was still trying to soak in what his beloved captain has confessed to him. Sanji would have never guessed his captain to like anyone, let alone himself. Sanji could feel his heart beat fast  
In his chest.  
**Edited**  
The barate chef opened his mouth then closed it not sure what to say. All while the black hair boy stared with brown eyes peaking through his raven hair. Sanji's felt as of his heart was beating so fast it might burst. He couldn't let this chance slip through his fingers. He had spent his life chasing after girls he didnt even like. But it's different Luffy was a boy and he wasn't sure if it was right to feel this way about him. Letting all those thoughts aside he turned to pick up the dishes and with the blush evident on his cheeks he confessed.  
" I - I like you too.." He didnt want to turn his head but he could sense the joy radiating through the room. Sanji peaked back and he saw the toothy grin he always loved to see. Turning back to finally wash the dishes to embarrassed to do or say anything else. He was startled when a pair of arms linked around his waist and a smaller body pressed up to the back of his and for the rest of the morning while everyone was still asleep - unaware of the new relationship on the merry go. They just relaxed in the company of each other and that's all Sanji and Luffy could ask for.

**A/N:That's the end I hope to write more but I will plan ahead unlike this one thanks for everyone who supported me in my first fan fiction !**


End file.
